Destiny of Two Different Sides
by Kayukibana
Summary: Kehidupan di tempat yang sama, penuh dengan hal suci. Keberadaan mereka berdua di tempat itu bukanlah hal yang wajar, namun takdir malah mempertemukan 2 sisi yang berbeda di tempat yang sama. Akankah sang pastor Akutagawa Ryunosuke tetap bertahan di gereja ini dengan dosa yang dipikulnya dengan anak yatim-piatu Nakajima Atsushi?
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke berjalan melewati koridor, matanya lurus ke depan tanpa memerhatikan sekitar. Hanya sesekali ia memberi senyuman tanpa arti pada biarawati yang berjalan melewatinya. Ia mendekati halaman bermain yang cukup luas, di mana anak panti asuhan bermain bersama. Ketika kakinya menginjak tanah di halaman, semua anak-anak menyadari kedatangannya dan menghampirinya dengan gembira. Akutagawa tersenyum, yang jelas hanya sebuah sandiwara sebagai seorang pastor yang bijak dan baik hati. Ia menggendong seorang anak berusia 3 tahun, bermain-main bersama mereka.

Ia melihat ayunan yang berayun karena suaranya yang berderit. Seorang anak berusia 14 tahun tidak ikut dalam keramaian itu. Ia hanya memandang ke bawah, menatap sesuatu yang jauh di pikirannya.

Akutagawa menurunkan anak yang digendongnya, menghampiri anak yang kesepian itu.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah sang pastor yang dingin menatapnya seperti seorang penjahat.

"Jangan sendirian, ayo ikut denganku."

Setidaknya uluran tangan dan ajakan itu tidak sedingin kelihatannya.

Anak itu mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangan mereka saling berhubungan. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, masih takut untuk menatap ke depan.

Akutagawa mengajak anak yang lain untuk bermain bersamanya. Ia memiliki waktu luang yang lebih banyak hari ini hingga ia bisa bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan ini. Ia membacakan sebuah cerita, di mana anak-anak akan duduk mengelilingi dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Hari ini pun, ia masih merasa bersandiwara sebagai seorang pastor. Ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak cocok menjadi seorang pastor.

Tidak akan pernah.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya saat ia menatap anak yang kesepian itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

.

Awal mulanya tidak seperti ini.

Memang suatu berkah ia menjadi seorang pastor, namun suatu kesialan ia adalah seorang Alpha.

Untungnya, ia sampai saat ini masih belum bertemu dengan sang _Omega_ , yang takutnya akan menghancurkan imannya. Katredal adalah tempat yang dikira baik untuknya, tempat untuk melawan hawa nafsunya sebagai _Alpha_ yang lumayan besar. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 25 tahun, terus menahan hasrat ingin bercintanya dengan berdoa dan mengucapkan ayat-ayat suci. Lebih baik dari itu, hampir semua orang di katredal ini hanyalah berstatus _Beta_. Ia sudah cukup aman di sini, imannya tidak akan goyah.

Begitu. Tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak akan begitu lama.

Sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Dimulai saat ia mencium bau yang tidak begitu asing bagi instingnya sebagai seorang yang berkuasa di katedral ini.

Wajah anak itu memerah, peluh bercucuran di kulitnya. Ia duduk di sudut lorong saat malam hari setiap bulan bersinar. Akutagawa yang menemukannya ingin sekali memergokinya, bertingkah layaknya pastor yang menemukan anak asuhannya tidak tidur pada jam malam. Namun ia tidak melakukannya, setelah ia mendengar suara lirih anak itu mengucapkan Salam Maria setiap rintihannya.

Pada akhirnya, Akutagawa menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Anak itu menggeleng, bibirnya tetap menyebut nama Tuhan. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, seolah bibirnya hanya bergerak tanpa satupun kata yang disuarakan. Berdoa di dalam hati, meminta kepada-Nya agar ia tidak lagi merasakan apa yang ia sekarang rasakan.

Akutagawa menghela nafas panjang. Mau tak mau anak ini harus pergi tidur. Ia ingin membawanya ke ruangan pribadi untuk diberi pencerahan rohani atau membawanya kembali d ke kamar. Namun tubuhnya tidak menurutinya lagi.

Hawa nafsu. Insting makhluk hidup. 2 hal yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh kalau ingin hidup dan mati sepihak.

Bau yang khas, semakin menguar kemana-mana. Anak itu bukan lagi anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun yang dikenalnya sebagai anak biasa yang pendiam, namun tak jarang tersenyum pada siapapun. Ia menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, tak jauh dari kata 'mangsa'.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang pastor saat itu, namun ia yakin akan terjun langsung ke neraka setelah ia melakukan ini. Bibirnya yang kering bersentuhan dengan bibir yang lembut dan basah. Anak itu memberontak, namun luluh seketika saat seonggok lidah menariknya dalam panasnya birahi. Pelukan hangat nan erat diberikan, semakin memperkecil jarak mereka. Akutagawa pun membawanya ke ruangan lain, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Kapel.

Di sana, anak itu merintih kesakitan. Sakit di raga, sakit pula di jiwa. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan betapa ia bisa merasakan panasnya api nafsu yang menyerangnya. Ia sendiri pun hanya menutup mata, tidak ingin melihat patung-patung yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan tajam dan jijik.

Sesekali ia membuka mata, melihat sang pastor menatapnya datar namun agak sayu sementara pinggulnya bergerak menghantam isi perutnya, mengocoknya dengan penuh kasih. Air mata anak itu mengalir. Kulitnya menjadi dingin, tak peduli seberapa panas hawa yang diberikan untuknya.

"Bapa..." panggilnya lirih. "Kenapa...?"

Akutagawa yang mendengar itu berhenti bergerak. Ia hanya bisa diam sampai anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun anak itu tidak lanjut berbicara, sehingga Akutagawa memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata yang paling jarang dipakainya semenjak masa sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Kudus. Maafkan aku, Bunda Maria. Maafkan aku..."

"Atsushi..."

Di malam bulan yang bersinar ini, mereka telah mengaku bahwa mereka telah ternoda.

Akutagawa juga, tak merasa pantas berada di hadapan Tuhan kembali.

.

Continued to Next Chapter

.

bukannya ngelanjutin fic yng udah lumutan malah ganti yang baru. maap, soalnya lagi sibuk ma sekolah juga. lalu, gara2 novel Remy Silado yang hlamannya Ampe seribu lebih bikin ku gak kuat ngelanjutin fic /lah.

untuk Sekarang nikmati saja dulu omegaverse AkuAtsu ini. sekarang aku mau otw lanjutin yang lama dulu.

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

Nakajima Atsushi, 14 tahun, yatim piatu dan seorang 'omega'.

Tinggal di panti asuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karena ia termasuk dalam ras paling lemah dan paling dijaga, gereja memperlakukannya dengan khusus. Hanya untuk beberapa hal, sisanya ia sama dengan yang lain. Ia diberi pelajaran khusus dari biarawati yang mengerti tentang obat-obatan dan kesehatan. Ia juga diberi nasehat rohani yang menjadi pedomannya saat ini.

Karena itu pula, ia dikucilkan dan dipisahkan dengan anak panti asuhan lainnya.

Tak apa, menurutnya. Jika itu demi hidupnya agar nyaman dan tentram, ia menerimanya. Karena itu pula ia selalu tersenyum setiap berpapasan dengan orang yang dilewatinya.

Namun, entah itu akan berlaku untuk sekarang atau tidak.

Ia mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi orang lemah. Ia seorang 'omega'.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pastor yang selalu dikaguminya ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terjebak kembali dalam situasi ini.

Ia seorang omega. Sang pastor ternyata adalah 'alpha'.

Di dalam ruangan pribadi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, di mana bangunannya terpisah dari bangunan utama gereja, hawa panas merajalela. Peluh bercucuran di kulit mereka, desahan yang tidak tertahankan karena Akutagawa terus mendorongnya masuk, sementara ia harus kuat menahan pedih di bagian bawahnya.

Dunia sama sekali tidak adil, mungkin Tuhan mengutuknya. Padahal di hadapannya, tepat di belakang sang pastor ada salib tergantung di dinding. Ia tidak bisa begini. Ia ingin hidup tenang. Ia ingin bahagia. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini.

"Bapa..." ia berkata lirih. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa aku bersalah? Apa aku berdosa?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan gerakan Akutagawa yang memangkunya. Peluh bercucuran, di bagian bawah sudah sangat basah dan lengket. Kaus yang digunakan Atsushi entah berada di mana, sudah di lemparkan begitu saja tanpa tak tahu kemana. Atsushi menangis, kebingungan bagaimana ia harus menanggapi ini. Rasa sakit di hatinya tak seimbang dengan kenikmatan yang ia dapat di bagian bawahnya. Ia bertanya begini karena ingin meminta penjelasan pada pastor Akutagawa yang memintanya ke ruangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak hanya kau, aku pun juga." Akutagawa menjawab. "Kau dan aku, sejak lahir sudah berdosa."

Setelah berkata begitu, Akutagawa menciumnya. Lidah yang lentur itu memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, melilit dan mengikat satu sama lain. Lidah itu meminta Atsushi membalasnya, tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tidak tahan dengan gerakan erotis di lidah itu. Ia tidak mampu membalasnya. Sampai Akutagawa menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya dan Atsushi berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Dan walaupun ia berteriak sekuat tenaga pun, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

3 minggu berlalu, dan kini Atsushi duduk di ayunan sambil menunduk malu. Akutagawa yang sudah selesai bercerita pada anak-anak lainnya kini berpamitan. Sebagian besar di antara mulai mereka kecewa. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, waktu bermain sudah habis. Mereka harus kembali ke tugas masing-masing di panti asuhan ini. Atsushi berdiri, segera menuju gudang di mana ia yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan itu hari ini. Lalu seorang biarawati menghampirinya, "Atsushi-kun. Sudah saatnya pemeriksaan."

Atsushi mengangguk, tidak jadi membersihkan gudang.

Di ruang kesehatan, ia diperksa oleh biarawati cantik berkacamata, Haruno. Seorang wanita yang baik hati, biarawati yang mau melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tujuan ia tetap berada dalam unit kesehatan panti asuhan ini adalah karena ia melakukan pekerjaan ini demi Tuhan. Ia mengabdi dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Haruno Kirako adalah biarawati yang imannya menjadi panutan Atsushi.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," kata Haruno selesai memeriksa Atsushi. "Tapi ada yang aneh. Bau tubuhmu agak berbeda. Ada apa?"

Haruno juga orang yang tidak begitu mengerti sistem Alpha-Omega. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang hidup dengan biasa.

Atsushi yang sudah lama menyadarinya langsung menjawab-

"Ah, maaf. Aku sengaja memakai parfum milik orang. Wanginya sangat harum dan aku memakainya walaupun sedikit."

-kebohongan. Bahkan itu adalah kalimat dusta yang sangat payah.

Haruno menaikkan satu alisnya, berlanjut dengan memakluminya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan lagi. Mengerti?"

Atsushi mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, saya ingin membersihkan gudang dulu. Itu tugas saya hari ini."

"Hm. Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Mereka pun berpisah, Atsushi keluar dari ruangan dan segera menuju gudang.

* * *

Gudang panti asuhan adalah tempat favorit Atsushi. Sebagian besar anak panti asuhan akan menyerahkan tugas piket membersihkan gudang padanya, hingga ia membereskannya sendirian. Tapi, tak apa. Setelah ia membersihkannya, ia akan tertidur di ruangan itu sampai biarawati tua yang bersifat galak akan memarahinya. Atau ia bisa membaca buku bekas yang tersimpan di kotak-kotak kardus yang bertumpuk. Apalagi saat masa 'heat' miliknya, ia bersembunyi di tempat ini. Karena, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau datang kemari kecuali jika perlu. Gudang ini sudah menjadi markasnya.

Setelah membersihkan debu yang selalu menempel di ruangan sumpek ini, Atsushi merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu. Dengan buku sebagai bantalnya, memandang ke langit-langit ruangan yang atapnya sudah bolong dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam. Kemarin memang hari yang terburuk. Tapi hari ini pasti akan baik. Atsushi tertidur dengan pemikirannya itu, berharap ada hal baik yang akan menemaninya.

Saat tertidur itulah, pintu gudang terbuka. Langkah kaki terdengar jelas menapak di atas lantai kayu. Berderit, namun tidak membuatnya terbangun. Langkah kaki itu terhenti di belakangnya. Lalu ia merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya. Ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya, membelai rambutnya. Atsushi setengah terbangun, tapi ia merasa nyaman hingga ia tidak bergerak dan terus seperti ini. Siapapun yang berada di sisinya sekarang, ia sangat berterimakasih.

Kecupan kecil mendarat di keningnya, membuat Atsushi terpaksa membuka mata. Lalu ia terbelalak, bangun dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ba-Bapa?!" serunya lirih. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil barang." Akutagawa, yang berada di hadapannya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"A-ah... Maafkan saya. Saya akan segera kembali."

Atsushi berdiri, memilih kabur dan keluar dari gudang. Ia mengambil langkah panjang untuk mempercepat jalannya sekaligus menjauhkan diri dari tempat itu. Setelah cukup jauh, ia hanya bisa mengambil napas cepat. Keringat dingin membasahinya. Tubuhnya merinding tidak karuan.

Ia menarik napas panjang, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hanya karena musim gugur yang sebentar lagi tiba.

Lah, chap 2 cuma sampe sini?

Ekhem2. jadi ya, saya mulai saat ini mencoba menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan mempublish beberapa cerita yang saya punya. Salah satunya di webcomics, saya aplod di situ :v ku juga lagi berusaha ngejar tayang beberapa fanfic lain. Jadi, mohon bersabar yah. Ini juga laptop baru nyampe :'D Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa chap depaaannn~~


End file.
